bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Magazin 3: Attacke der Bohrok
Die Tahnok-Falle (Orginal:" Bionicle 5-To Trap a Tahnok 2002") Auf den ersten Seiten werden Charakteristika der Bohrok widergegeben und dem Leser verständlich gemacht. Auch die Gefahr, die von ihnen ausgeht wird verdeutlicht. Zitat:"Andere Kreaturen würden vor der Macht der Toa fliehen und ein sicheres Gebiet auf Mata Nui aufsuchen. Die Tahnok gehören nicht dazu." Auf der nächsten Seite wird ein Dialog von unbekannten Wesen geführt,die sich als Anführer der Bohrok zu erkennen geben. (Später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Cahdok und Gahdok, die Schwarmköniginnen handelt.) Anhand ihrer Worte wird klar, dass sie sich für unbesiegbar halten und nichts die Mission gefährden könnte. Eine Seite weiter erläutern Gali und Pohatu einen Plan, um an die Krana der Tahnok zu gelangen. Er funktioniert wie folgt: Onua hatte einen Tunnel von einem gewissen Canyon zum Meer gegraben, Kopaka hatte den Tunneleingang dann darauf zugefroren." Als die Tahnok dann einige Bilder später den Canyon stürmen, schießt Pohatu mit einem Felsen auf die Eiswand, diese bricht und flutet durch den Tunnel, den Canyon. Wasser lähmt wiederum die Tahnok, die nun einmal Bohrok des Feuers sind. Dies nutzt Gali um ihnen ihre Krana zu entreißen. Kaum taucht Gali aber ins Wasser ein, beginnt es bereits zu kochen und droht Gali zu verletzen. In diesem Moment wechselt der Handlungsort und man sieht Tahu, der die Ta-Matoraner vor den Bohrok warnt und sie zu Einigkeit auffordert, plötzlich schwebt Kopaka auf einem Eisstrahl und sagt:"Diese Krana sind keine Objekte der Macht Sie sind Lebendig--Wie die Kanohi!" Dann wird zurück zu Gali geschaltet. Nachdem diese vier Krana gesammelt hat, muss sie auftauchen weil das kochende Wasser sie sonst schwächt. Erschrocken sieht sie wie die Tahnok langsam wieder zu sich kommen und einen Felsen aus der Wand fräsen, der auf sie zustürzt. Als Pohatu sich schon langsam Sorgen macht und Gali folgen will, springt sie aus dem Wasser und redet auf Pohatu ein, dass sie schnellstens fliehen müssen, da die Tahnok sich Klettergriffe in den Fels schmelzen würden. Die beiden Toa erreichen eine Ebene auf Po-Wahi und sorgen sich um Lewa, als sich von hinten ein Gahlokschwarm nähert. Pohatu's Worte lauten:"Ich finde keine Ruhe ohne die Antwort auf die Frage wo Lewa sein könnte." Während sie noch redet sieht man im nächsten Bild Lewa's Silhoutte im Urwald von Le-Wahi stehen. Seine Maske kann man nicht erkennen. Es heißt noch:"Galis Frage verhallte in den Tiefen des Dschungels von Mata Nui. Und das ist vielleicht ganz gut so..." Lewa tritt ins Licht..."Es könnte nämlich sein, dass ihr die Antwort gar nicht gefällt"..und man sieht , dass er eine leuchtend rote Krana Za trägt. Das Nest (Orginal:"Bionicle 6-Into the nest-2002") Man sieht Tahu und Kopaka vor einem Höhleneingang stehen , aus dem Hunderte Tahnok kommen. Tahu und Kopaka erkennen , dass die Bohrok aus dem Inneren von Mata Nui kommen. Tahu will sofort angreifen, doch Kopaka hält ihn zurück und erinnert Tahu daran, dass man sie nur mit den Krana besiegen kann. Tahu reagiert zwar widerwillig, aber willigt dann doch ein. Auch Tahu und Kopaka wundern sich was mit Lewa passiert ist und wir erfahren, dass Onua sich mittlerweile zu ihm aufgemacht hat. Dann kann man Onua sehen, der bedauert Lewa gefunden zu haben, bedauert, dass Lewa vom Schwarm kontrolliert wird. Lewa gibt Onua zu verstehen, dass er keine Kontrolle über seinen Willen hat und fordert Onua auf zu gehen, anderenfalls müsse er ihn verletzen. Onua gelingt es aber Lewa zurück auf seine Seite zu bringen. Er sagt ihm:"Ich weiss, das Krana steuert deinen Körper Lewa, aber nicht deinen Willen und ich weiss, du bist stärker als dieser Parasit, wenn es so stark ist, dass du ihm nicht widerstehen kannst, dann mach nur--ich werde mich nicht wehren. Aber ich kenne dich Lewa. Ich kämpfte an deiner Seite. Du bist ein Toa--Zeige dich würdig den Namen zu tragen! Meine Kraft sei dein, Toa der Luft! Sei Frei!" Nach diesen Worten erkennt Lewa wieder wer er ist und nimmt die Krana ab. Onua gibt Lewa seine Kanohi zurück und sagt ihm, er habe sie einer Truppe Lehvak-Va abgenommen. Lewa versucht Onua zu erklären warum die Bohrok hier sind, er hat schließlich durch die Krana die Pläne der Königinnen mitgekriegt, aber sie werden unterbrochen als plötzlich eine Horde Lehvakauftaucht. Doch Onua setzt Lewa über die Boxor Fahrzeuge in Kenntnis. Lewa erfährt dass die Bohrok, biomechanische Geschöpfe sind, Lewa warnt wiederum Onua, dass schnelles Handeln gefragt sei, sonst wäre das Ende von Mata Nui nahe. Dann sieht man Pohatu und Gali, die mittlerweile von Tahnok verfolgt werden. Dabei bedauert Pohatu die Leere der Canyons die hier herrscht, seit die Matoraner von den Bohrok vertrieben wurden. Die Bohrok währenddessen rücken immer näher. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie ihre Krana zurückhaben wollen. Um die Bohrok aufzuhalten baut Pohatu kurzerhand eine Wand auf und Gali ruft eine Flut um die Tahnok ein weiteres Mal zu lähmen. Auf der nächsten Seite treffen sich alle sechs am Eingang der Höhle zum Bohrok Nest. Sie beschließen sofort anzugreifen. Lewa macht eine zwiedeutige Aussage, was in einigen der Toa den Verdacht auslöste, Lewa könnte immer noch besessen sein. Dann gelangen die Toa vor eine Tunnelwand die Pohatu seltsam glatt vorkommt. während die Toa herumrätseln fliegt Tahu nach oben und zerstört einige Kokons. Doch plötzlich bricht Tahu ein und die anderen machen sich große Sorgen. Lewa spürt eine Macht; die sich als Exo-Toa herausstellt. Pohatu versucht währenddessen die Wand zu zerstören, allerdings ohne Erfolg, plötzlich nähert sich brodelnde Lava von der anderen Seite. Man sieht die Bahrag-Königinnen die nun glauben sie hätten über die Toa triumphiert... Sonstiges Ferner stehen in diesem Heft Informationen zu: * Dem Bionicle Film "Die Maske des Lichts" * Den verschiedenen Krana-Arten der Bohrok * Den Exo-Toa * Cahdok und Gahdok * Bioniclecharakteren allgemein